Father's Day
by Spiritstrike
Summary: Izuku didn't know what to do to show All Might how much he meant to him, especially on Father's Day when his real father was overseas. At least Kacchan was helpful in his usual way. Dad!Might, lots of fluff! Rated for Bakugo's potty mouth.


**Hello, this is my first MHA fanfic. I'm not entirely new to the franchise, but mostly just been a silent fan up until this point. The recent chapter of the manga had me reeling with fears on what's to come. I absolutely love the bond between Izuku Midoriya and his mentor All Might. Their relationship is like a dotting father-son bond that just makes me want to cry every time they're on screen together.**

**I didn't want to wait until the real Father's Day came about (September or June is just too long), because this fanfic has been on my mind for so long and I didn't want to leave it alone. I'm sorry if things might be out of character or weird, I just wanted to get this here and feel good about myself. Dad!Might is just the purest and most wholesome thing and nothing can change that.**

**Please enjoy my first attempt at a MHA fanfic. Sorry if its crappy...**

* * *

It was Father's Day, and Izuku was at a total loss on what to do for it. While he had a blood related father, he hardly even remembered his face. Hisashi was no more than a distant memory. Only one person ever came to mind whenever he thought of the word 'father', the one person who had been there for him to give him the boost in confidence that he needed to start his journey to becoming the next Number One Hero.

The problem was, unfortunately, Izuku didn't know what to give him as a present. He was certain that All Might had everything that he wanted, so what could he even do for him just to prove how much his mentor meant to him.

His classmates of Class 1-A had made a lot of helpful suggestions, even Kacchan had been willing to help in his usual yelling mode. But none of them knew All Might like he did, none of them were as close to him as he was. And while All Might didn't always share a lot about his personal life, it didn't mean that the two of them could still share the quality time they had left.

Sir Nighteye's prediction of All Might dying in a gruesome death still lingered in the back of his mind, casting its sets of worries and fears for the both of them. But All Might had sworn to his beloved student that he would cling onto the life blood he still had left his body until his promise had been fulfilled.

But it still didn't solve the problem that was happening in the present. However, the future had to wait, Izuku wanted nothing more than to show the former Pro Hero how much he meant to him.

"You could give him one of your figurines," Kirishima had suggested.

"Nah, All Might probably has thousands of his own merchandise," Denki snorted in response. "What about a movie he hasn't seen? That would be cool!"

"Nonsense!" Iida shouted, waving his arms robotically. "A book! I'm sure he likes to read."

All of these suggestions seemed way to obvious and not creative. Izuku had turned them all down, since neither movies, merchandise nor books could even compare themselves to the heart.

"HEY, DEKU, JUST GIVE HIM YOUR SHITTY DRAWINGS!"

Izuku's heart stopped as Bakugo's words reached his ears.

His drawings?! Crap, why didn't he think of that?! He wasn't exactly a great drawer, but he doubted it was often that a fan would give something so simple and creative to that was unique only to one person.

"Thanks, Kacchan! I'll do that!"

"Whatever!"

He'd spent the remainder of his free time working on his gift for All Might, never once hesitating as he sketched it to the absolute best that he could manage. It had to be perfect until he was satisfied that whatever he made would show to the very man how much he had done for him.

Once he was certain that it was what he'd imagined, he grabbed the precious paper and made a mad dash to where he believed All Might would be.

He found him just where he hoped, the skeletal, pale, blue-eyed blonde man was jogging casually down the path in the hopes to keep himself in good health, even if he would sometimes cough or gag up blood under the strain. But it didn't seem to slow him down in the slightest.

Activating the Full Cowling in his body to only 5%, he made a mad run toward his mentor.

"All Might!"

The sound of his student's voice caused Toshinori to come to a slow halt, turning as he did so. He was surprised to see him at this time of day right after class had ended. How did the boy know where to find him?

"Young Midoriya," he gagged, blood spurting out his mouth from startlement. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Izuku gasped, struggling to suck air back into his lungs. "There's no trouble, really, I, uh… wanted to see you because…"

Toshinori waited with infinite patience, the wind casually blowing his locks out of his field of vision. He thought he caught a glimpse of a piece of paper in the boy's hand, but he made no mention of it. Whatever it was, it had to be something important.

Once Izuku had managed to catch his breath, he slowly reached his hand out to hand him the piece of paper. "I thought… you'd want something, since its… Father's Day," he breathed.

Blood spluttered out from his mouth again with realisation, but Toshinori quickly wiped it away with a handkerchief. It was Father's Day? He knew it was a traditional thing for close relatives to give gifts to fathers as a way of appreciating them, but surely the boy had every intention to give a gift to his real father, not to him. He wasn't his father by blood, so why him and not Hisashi?

"Young Midoriya, I'm not…" He hesitated as confusion settled into his mind.

"Please just… look at it before you say anything," Izuku pleaded, bowing his head respectfully.

Toshinori sighed softly, not wanting to deny the boy's request. His bony fingers gently latched onto the folded piece of paper and he opened it slowly.

His eyes widened with surprise and his heart immediately quivered at what was inside.

Izuku Midoriya had drawn a very simple artwork of All Might in his muscle form with his Silver Age costume, standing tall and proud with the cape casually blowing to some invisible wind that made it seem so heroic and natural even for him. What made his heart want to hurt even more was that Izuku had drawn himself standing next to his strong looking mentor alongside him in his own costume. Costume Gamma was it? This… had to be the greatest gift anyone could have ever given him.

"I… I'm not… a great drawer," Izuku stuttered nervously, "and I didn't know what to get you, even though you're not my… my father, but I thought… I thought after everything you've done and sacrificed to help me get this far, I…"

"Young Midoriya."

"I wanted to make you something because you've always been like a father to me ever since my own dad left without so much as a backward glance at me. You've done nothing but support me, protect me, raise me in ways that no other father could and…"

"Young Midoriya!"

Izuku stopped and covered his mouth as the shout from his mentor caused him to snap out of his constant muttering. He looked up, eyes widened with shock, but there was no anger or disappointment in Toshinori's tired blue eyes, in fact, it was the total opposite.

"A-All Might?" he asked cautiously.

The skeletal blonde raised an arm to wipe the tears that were starting to fall from his eyes. He kneeled to get on Izuku's level and wrapped his long, thin arms around him. Izuku froze in place, unable to comprehend what was happening, but the feeling of his mentor's chest heaving against his own made his heart almost swell with joy.

"The greatest gift I'd ever gotten in my life was more than just you, my boy," Toshinori's warm breath whispered in his ear, "you gave me hope when I'd already accepted Sir Nighteye's prediction, you gave me a reason to cling onto life. Even though I'm not your father, Young Midoriya, I couldn't be any prouder to have you beneath my wings, I couldn't be happier to have you right here in my life. You always were like a son to me, a once timid, Quirkless little boy who once asked me if someone like you could be a hero without a quirk."

He released him and his eyes locked onto Izuku's.

"And I wouldn't trade anything over the bond we've formed together, even for the world."

Izuku's mind immediately flashed back to that time on the beach when All Might sadly announced to him his forced retirement after the last embers of One Fall All had left his body. All Might had meant the world to him, and he thought he had lost him forever that day, but his worries had all been for naught. He remembered the solemn promise All Might had made, that he would devote all his time and remaining life to nurturing, protecting, and raising him into the hero blossoming hero he swore he would become.

He even remembered how he begged All Might to live until the day came when he would announce to the world that he was here, that he was the next Symbol of Peace.

Tears filled Izuku's eyes and he burrowed his face in Toshinori's shirt, his fingers tightening their grip, but he managed to choke out hoarsely, "H-happy Father's Day, D-dad."

The sudden gagging and coughing from Toshinori immediately caught Izuku off-guard.

Was it something he said? And then… he realised what had come out of his mouth and his freckled face turned to a deep tomato red.

"D-d-dad?!" Toshinori screeched.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Izuku waved his arms frantically, trying to brush off the embarrassment of his statement.

But Toshinori only laughed and he hugged Izuku even tighter than before.


End file.
